worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Request For Advanced Rights/Waiting for Space To Open
This is the page for all of the applications that are pending, but can't be approved due to no space open. Requests for Adminship 'Name' DeadRaiser (Dead) 'Questions' #Why do you feel you need admin rights? #*I believe that I will be able to strengthen and improve some problems that have occurred on the wiki, but also create new ways to prevent future problems if they are to occur. #Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? #*Yes, with my knowledge in coding and formatting, I can make the wiki look neater and have a friendlier feel to it. #Do you know wiki-code? #*I know it by heart. #Do you feel you can work with the community? #*I know some people on here, but I can easily get to know the others. Adapting is something I strongly practice. #Do you feel you can work with the current admins? #*I know one of them really well and I can work with almost any admin as long as they aren't too strict about certain things which I have not seen so far. #Do you have any past experience with admin rights? #*Yes, I am a former admin on this wiki before I became inactive and I am currently an admin on two wikis; Warrior Cats Roleplaying Wiki and the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. I am also a rollbacker on the Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki. 'Support' Dead is an awesome person. He'd make an amazing admin/rollback/chatmod x3 ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I support, Dead is one of our oldest members. =) ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 18:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' 'Comments' I'll chose in a few days.=) ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 21:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Name' Crystalheart123 'Questions' Why do you feel you need admin rights? : I believe I could improve this wiki, and prevent some issues that happened recently. Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? : Yes, I know how to make wikis SHINE, like how I helped make the Warrior Cats Fandom Wiki popular. Do you know wiki-code? : Yes, I do. Do you feel you can work with the community? : I know a few here, but I think I can go along strongly. Do you feel you can work with the current admins? : I think I can work with the current admins. Do you have any past experience with admin rights? : Yes, I am an admin on a wiki: Warrior Cats Fandom Wiki. I am the founder of Warrior Cat's Life Wiki, and Fanfiction Land Wiki. I am a chat monitor on the I Love Writing Wiki. 'Support' Oh, I forgot to say that I support, before I archived xDD. Anyway I think Chrystal would make an awesome admin when there's space open. ⚡ [[User:Ducksplash|'I'''mpos]]sible[[Out of The Dust| is ''not]] a word... It's an excuse ⚡ 04:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Against' 'Comments' Requests For Rollback Currently None Requests for Chat Mod. Currently None Category:WOFW stuff Category:Community